Gift
by Jazebeth
Summary: AU. Tsuna was rejected by the love of his live, Kyoko. Reborn who knew this just have to mess with his love live, and possibly his sexuality, by bringing him a companion no one would ever thought possible. Yaoi. 7227.
1. Regalo 1

**Anime:** KHR, duh, unless you only came here looking for some shoujo manga, then this is not for you.

**Pairing:** Not gonna tell 'till next chapter, it wouldn't be 1827, 6927, R27 or some mainstream ones. I'll give you a hint though, what's better than double?

**Summary:** Tsuna was rejected by the love of his live, Kyoko. Reborn who knew this just had to mess with his love live, and possibly his sexuality, and bring him a companion no one would ever thought possible. Yaoi.

**Genre: **Mostly romance, and all that stuff, though it's possible for some Angst (which I doubt) and friendship.

**Status: **Un-beta-ed, please tell me if you found grammar mistake, _please._ Prbobably around 3-5 chapter, it might be more, it might be less. Who knows?

**Disclaimer:** KHR, as well as the characters (except the plot for this fanfiction, all belong to Amano Akira,

**Rating:** T+ it's going to have mild 'if you know what I mean' but not so much, molesting, maybe.

**My first attempt at writing romance stuff... I hope it didn't turn out as bad as my love live which is sad.**

* * *

><p><strong>~xXx~<strong>

* * *

><p>"What an unlucky night, huh?" Tsuna whispered to himself, he stared at the starry night, looking like the world has fallen apart. But then again, he's known as Dame-Tsuna for some reason. He laughed bitterly, what a waste of effort, if he's a little bit more charming, then Kyoko would accept him without hesitation but no, she said she's not ready for any kind of relationship and wish to be his friend. No more, no less.<p>

He finally had the guts to confess and the next thing he knew, he was rejected with the sweetest word he ever heard from hear, it made him happy to know that he won't lose her, but sad at the same time, knowing he was no more than a 'friend' to her. However, he knew it was for the better, he did think after that, that she won't be happy if the person she loves is constantly in danger.

He was a mafia boss after all.

Which prevent him at forming any kind of bond with anyone without having the risk of them getting killed because he's the boss of the most powerfull Family.

He once again blame Vongola to have their heirs assassinated.

But he guessed he can't really blame anyone- who want's to be unfortunate enough to be killed just because they _know_ him?

He was doomed alone, and he knows that.

Tsuna sighed for the umpteenth time that night. Retreating from the window as he made his way to the wadrobe-he had yet changed his clothes since he had step his food into the house, he haven't removed the leather boots yet-, and absentmindedly rummaged through the pile of clothes, picking up whatever feels comfortable and proceed to change into said clothes without much difficulties.

After he put the clothes on, he looked around the room- which was a mess even in his standard, and wondered if he should clean it up or let it be, but he chose he could at least clean up his room to preoccupy his mind (and to tire himself up) from the recent heartbreak- ugh, he should stop thinking about it or he'll lost some sleep.

"Well, better do this than gets beaten up by Reborn..." the brunet shuddered at the though, he didn't want another beating because he didn't do simple clean-up.

Speaking about Reborn, where's that demon-baby anyway? He haven't seen the bane of existence for a while now and he'll be lying if he said he didn't miss the sadist, althought just knowing his general location would be a relief, the baby haven't returned for a month and he's surprised no one had attempted assassination on him.

_...I need to stop this._

Tsuna cleared his mind and began to pick up the trash that's littered around the room, some had form a pile of papers and plastics, his books scattered everywhere, some of his dirty clothes piling up on the corner that start to emit some unpleasant odor.

This is going to be a _long_ night.

* * *

><p>Reborn stared at the sleeping form of his student, for once the raven didn't have the heart to punish him (he read, or at least,<em> hear <em>what his student were thinking about him behind his back). The brunet had it rough already, he wasn't about to add salt to the wounds so he just stayed quiet.

He'll hear the answer directly from the brunet's mouth.

It'll only be a matter of time before Tsuna willingly tell him. He could force it from the brunet but he guessed it wouldn't be a good idea for the poor teen mental health.

For now the raven will wait until the younger teen confessed his problem to him.

He'll wait, however long it takes.

...

But just for caution...

Reborn took out his phone and pressed the speed-dial, waiting patiently for the other line to answer his phone. The line was connected on third ring, which was answered by a lazy and uniterested tone.

"_Are you going to talk some urgent matters to me? Because I'm loosing patience here,"_ It seems like Reborn called out at a wront time, but that make's it better, he'll just have some fun messing this guy a bit.

"Oh, is that how you speak to me? After what I did to you? You owe me," He smirked.

"_Reborn," _ the person on the other line warned, it seems like his friend here was not on his better mood.

"Tch, you're no fun," Reborn looked back, expecting to see Tsuna awake but to his relief, the brunet was too tired to stir from his current position. Reborn left the teen to sleep peacefully as he slid into his secret room, below the small table beside the brunet's bed, the door closing automaticly as the baby finally made his way deeper into his chamber.

"_Per favore,"_ Reborn said, changing into Italian.

"_That's rare coming from you Reborn," _A pause_, __**"What do you need?"**_ the other line inquired, seemingly intrested.

"Do you still have that device? Reality Gloves was it?" It was silent for a few minutes before he heard the other man sigh.

"_I am, do you need it for something?"_

"... Actually..."

* * *

><p>"Reborn-kun, can you wake Tsu-kun? He's almost late for school," Nana asked worriedly, glancing at Reborn who continued to sip into his Espresso without a care in the world.<p>

"Don't worry, Maman, he'll wake up shortly enough," Remorn smirked, hiding his face behind the rim of the glass as he heard a girly shreak coming off upstairs.

"See, he's awaken,"

...

"_...na... Tsuna..."_

"...Five... more... minutes..." the sleepy teen mumbled. He asbentmindedly heard a deep yet painfully _familiar_ chuckle before he opened his eyes slowly.

"Awake already?" the other male (as far as Tsuna sleepy brain could identify) asked, amused.

Tsuna's eyes snapped open as his eye made contact with fiery gold eyes, and screamed on top of his lungs.

* * *

><p><strong>An:<strong> I think I need to stop posting things because I haven't updated my other stories and then I'm writing this plot bunny off of my head...

Please tell me what do you think about this one, and no flame please. Thank you!


	2. Regalo 2

**AN:** As HDWM!Tsuna didn't have a name _yet,_ we're going to call him _Tsuna_, with italics.

* * *

><p>"Wha-? Why-? How is that <em>even possible?!<em>"Tsuna pointed accusing finger at the other male in his bedroom. His eyes caught something from his peripheral vision, and began to focus his attention on a small bandage wrapped neatly on his finger.

"...Are you okay?" After a moment of hesitation the other male spoke up, worry etched on his face as he saw Tsuna began to hyperventilate.

"...Since when does this thing's here? More importantly, why are _you_ even here?" Tsuna was beyond confused now, he obviously wasn't dreaming and honestly whenever his eyes wandered to the gold-eyed teen, it _scare__d__ the crap out of him._ Not because he was scared by getting physically hurt, but he was afraid he's starting to lose some of his sanity, and that's saying something for someone who's associated with mafia.

It simply not possible to have another person, who was technically himself, to be standing in front of him, asking him whether or not he was okay and need help. It's impossible, _impossible,_ to duplicate himself without some funny business going on. Especially if it had something to do with Reborn, everything that has associated with Reborn means trouble, and he was hell sure this is just one of million ways that his sadistic tutor would do to annoy him.

"Are you sure you're okay?" _Tsuna_, inquired as he got closer to the actual Tsuna, who began to check any injuries on his body.

"... What, what are you doing?!" Tsuna squeaked as his shirt was lifted up.

"To check any injuries, you seem to not realize that you're on the _floor,_" The other replied, a bit firmly this time.

Silence.

...

"You know what? Screw this, I might be just experiencing some realistic form of sick illusion," Tsuna got up to his feet, dusting imaginary dust away from his pants, and walked in quick step to the door, he was hoping he could escape from this place as soon as possible and continue his normal life.

"This... is not illusion," He heard the other mumble.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not sure about it either, but the next thing I know, I was staring at _myself,_ sleeping here," _Tsuna _looked toughful, golden eyes narrowed as he try to comprehend the situation.

_Tsuna_ had a few speculation about it himself, to separate someone, or rather, _personality,_ from somebody to actually have physical form sounds ridiculous, but here he is, alive and kicking, as if everything was normal.

Then something hit him.

"Hey, Tsuna, tell me if this hurt, okay?" Without waiting for a response, _Tsuna_ punched his gut just enough for him to cough, faintly hearing a panicked squeak coming from the other teen.

"Do you feel something?"

"It feels... numb here..." Tsuna admitted, pointing at the part where he felt it before, the exact place where _Tsuna_ punched his gut.

_So... I was right,_ _Tsuna's body and I were linked to each other, any form of physical pain will affect both of us. Tsuna_ rubbed his temple, he was more worried about Tsuna wellbeing (apart from the fact that it's his original body), the brunet trip over himself, much less to defend himself, or his family for that matter.

"It seems like our body is linked to each other," He summarized, exhaling air he didn't know he was holding.

"So, whatever happens to you will affect me?"

"There's a high chance about it, I'm sure it affect both ways, which means we have to stick close," _Tsuna_ answered, easily noticing the other's displeasure.

"...Great, how do I tell Kyoko-chan and the others about this?" Tsuna whimpered, already imagining the scenes in his head and mentally slapped himself at the mention of her name. It was bad enough that he had another important matter right now and he still hadn't quite get over it.

The gold-eyed teen watched silently as Tsuna dragged himself down stair.

He wondered what the dull ache he felt in his chest is.

* * *

><p>"'Morning," Tsuna slumped in his chair, absentmindedly poking at his omelete, not caring that he's already late for school.<p>

"Hibari is going to bite you to death if you don't get your ass in school by five minutes, dame-Tsuna," Reborn settled his newspaper down in favor on staring at his student.

"Yes, yes, Reborn, I'll go now," Reborn clicked his tongue when the brunet didn't make any immediate move to run or any sign of fear (probably because his mind had gone blank after finding out the horrible truth of his doppelganger, their life may be linked and _if either one of them die_... Tsuna shook the thought away) until the baby hitman fired few round of bullets inch away from the brunet's head.

"Hiee! I'm going! I'm going!"

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Juudaime!" Gokudera called when he caught sight of familiar mop of brown hair, and quickly made his way towards him. <em>Huh? <em>Gokudera noted his boss appearance, which consist of his usual orange jacked and baggy pants._ It's rare to see Juudaime skip school..._

Gokudera almost tripped when Tsuna glanced at him, he has golden eyes instead of the normal chocolate. "Good morning, Gokudera-kun," the brunnet smiled at him, and Gokudera swore that at this moment his face flushed.

"What's wrong, Gokudera-kun?" The golden eyes that held concern for him was beautiful... Gokudera shook his head, this wasn't the time to be thinking about this!

"Ah! N-no... I was just wondering why..." Gokudera considered if he should ask him why he won't go to school, based on what's he was wearing, the brunet seems to be running some errand... he wasn't sure, it's better for Juudaime to tell him himself.

"Ah, I will go to school, just for different purpose, aren't you getting late, Gokudera-kun?" _Crap! Did I said it out loud? Now the brunet will think he was being rude to him!_

But hold the phone, "Different purose?" the silver-haired teen voiced his curiousity.

"Yes, I am supposed to be guarding Tsuna right now, with the fact that I'm here," He sighed.

Silence...

Then chaos erupted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I'm sorry guys for the shor chapter! This story supposed to be light and I dunno, not too dark... I hope I write it _just_ fine.

Anyway I ca't answer yo your PM since it had problem with VPN -_- so I hope this chapter answered your question?

So guys, what do you think?


	3. Regalo 3

**AN**: I hope I didn't make too much grammar mistakes here, I hope this update could satisfy you ^^!

* * *

><p>"Yamamoto, have you seen Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna whispered when he noticed that the silver haired tee was nowhere to be found.<p>

"Hmm... now that you mention it, I haven't seen him at all today, I hope he wasn't picking a fight somewhere..." _Oh, so Yamamoto hasn't seen him either..._

"Oi! If you have the time to chit-chat, you should solve this problem!" Their teacher, Nezu-sensei, pointed at the board, telling both of them to focus on the equation that was currently being explained by him (not that any of them would understand anyway since Nezu just rambled about his life occasionally).

The two of them only nodded their head (laughing sheepishly on Yamamoto's part) and instead focusing their eyes on the textbook.

The next subject started without intrusion, that is, until a certain brunet howled in pain, clutching his stomach as he tried to breath. Yamamoto was quick in his feet and helped him up, guiding the brunet through the door before excusing themself, and apologized for the intrusion, and then made their way to the school infirmary.

"Tsuna, what happened?" Yamamoto questioned as the school nurse left the room.

"I-I don't know..." The brunet admitted. Actually, he had an implication on what had happened, and it strongly lead to his alter-ego being hurt somewhere.

Yamamoto didn't ask any further and let the brunet rest through the rest of the period. When Tsuna was awake they would occasionally made a small talk to pass time (and to wait for Tsuna to get better). Fortunately it didn't take long for the pain to dissipate by the end of sixth period.

"... Tsuna, you shouldn't have come to school if you're feeling sick, you know," The raven informed him, no trace of the usual goofy smile was present.

"Thank you for your concern, but I wasn't feeling-" The brunet stopped talking when he felt his phone vibrated. He fished the small device, and began to read the message while keeping an eye for the school prefect.

"Wasn't cell-phone ban-"

"Shh!"

The brunet then proceeds to read the short message, apparently coming from his sadistic-tutor.

_Subject: none_

_Gokudera is in Namimori hospital. He got in a fight this morning, he suffered first degree burn. Get your ass here when the school ends._

_Sender: Sadistic Home-tutor (a.k.a the Demon himself)_

* * *

><p>The door to the hospital room was opened with enough force to break it, making the two occupant in the room wince at the sudden intrusion, and Gokudera was about to give the intruder an earful swears and threat to them when the bomber finally see the intruders face.<p>

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna marched in, face contorted with worry, anger, and relief upon seeing the said silveret. He invited himself in (which reveals another visitor, in this case, Yamamoto) and quickly made his way toward the bomber, followed by Yamamoto.

They was greeted by the sight of bandaged Gokudera (Though only few part of his body was covered with bandage), with few burn marks on it. Tsuna's suspicion rose higher, if he received burn mark (without bullet wound to be seen) there's a high chance that he was attacked by flame user... _or his alter ego._

"J-Juudaime...!" Gokudera immediately try to get up, only to wince in pain when he moved the wrong limb.

"Ah! Don't move yet!" Tsuna warned, in which made the bomber silent, though his miserable face told them that he's ready to bow down (to smack his head furiously on the floor) and apologize since he failed to accompany Tsuna to school.

"No need to apologize, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna sighed for the umpteenth time that day. "I'm so worried that you didn't come to school today," the brunet felt something was wrong ever since he noticed the bomber disappearance – normally, the bomber would text him (however ridiculous that sounds like) when he had something to do (which will make him unable to accompany the brunet) and then requested Tsuna to put up with the baseball-idiot for safety since he cannot do it himself -.

"Forgive me, Juudaime. But, I'm trying to eradicate a potential threat-" He grunted, "That claimed to be your Guardian," as he finished talking, he motioned his head sideways to the curtain that separate him from another patient.

"You attacked first," came a curt reply.

Yamamoto's curiosity was piqued, who is this person? If he managed to injure Gokudera that badly, then this person was dangerous. Yamamoto opened the curtain slowly and much to his surprise, he was greeted by a familiar sign of messy gravity defying mop of brown hair. All in all, he was sure he was staring at Tsuna only to remember that the brunet was standing beside the bombers bed.

"T-Tsuna?!"

"Hello," the golden-eyed brunet greeted.

"Two Tsunas?!" Yamamoto exclaimed, looking between the tattered brunet and the other one who was tending Gokudera.

"How can you be so stupid, baseball-idiot, he's clearly an imposter," though the bomber doubted it since their encounter (fight) this morning. The imposter (he wouldn't call him _Juudaime or Tsuna_ because he's just an imposter, that's what the silver- haired teen wanted to believe) was very strong, indeed. He recalled every single move, punch, kick, and even their style of fight was the_ same_. He couldn't help but to notice the similarity between the imposter and his beloved boss. For a second he thought the person he was currently facing was Tsuna, but then he noticed that this person lacked empathy, he knew that because after every punch, kick, his body felt numb, not only that, his attack was merciless, though he also noticed that the brunet tried to avoid vital part of him as to not cause serious injury (even though he had first degree burn here and there, but it wasn't life-threatening as he like to though as his enemy was a flame user, a sky flame, no less), and then there's his defensive stance, he was rigid with caution, seemingly avoiding potential injury on the vital part.

Gokudera snapped out of his trance when a new voice piqued up.

"As you can see," Ah, it was Reborn.

"I used Verde's latest machine-" There was a collective groan when they heard his name, "-to separate Tsuna personality using Reality gloves, Tsuna glanced at the small bandage on his finger.

"But that's-!" Gokudera protested when he began to connect two and two together.

Reborn motioned Gokudera to be silent.

"Indeed, his body," He pointed at the brunet that lies in hospital bed. "Is a mere illusion, but in order to give the illusion an appearance we needed the original host DNA from time to time, but it ended up as a failure," the infant tipped his fedora so that no one could see his eyes. "This is just a shadow of the original host, whatever wound inflicted to either one of them, they _will_ feel it," Reborn signaled Gokudera to heed his warning.

"If you happen to injure, anyone of them, I will carry out the order Ninth have given to me, whoever the person is." With that last threat, the hitman disappeared through the window, using Leon to transform into a small parachute.

After a few minutes of silence Yamamoto voiced his though.

"So, what does the order about?"

Gokudera gulped (it was him that the threat meant for), inhaling deep breath before replying his question, voice shaking out of fear, this is the first time that Reborn had threathened him, and he was sure that the baby will do whatever he says.

"The order is to erase every possible threat for the successor of Vongola."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> so _that's_ why there's no stronger assassin. It seems like Reborn get rid of them beforehand.

Anyway, so what do you think? Any ideas, suggestion, anything? Feel free to review, I'll be glad to read them!


	4. Regalo 4

**AN:** Ok guys, as per Mazura-san's suggestion, we will call _Tsuna _(with Italics) as Yoshi. Please thank him/her for the suggestion!

* * *

><p>It's been a week since the confrontation between Gokudera and Yoshi (they decided that it's a fitting name for Tsuna's alter ego, since Yoshi was a part – and still was – of Tsuna) had occurred. The silveret didn't try to make another scene since Reborn last warning, and began to accept Yoshi as Tsuna's Guardian (the golden-eyed boy was – admittedly – strong), but still didn't acknowledge him to be part of their tight-knit group.<p>

Yoshi – of course – noticed Gokudera spiteful acts toward him and decided he would mess up with the bomber. He began to taunt Gokudera when he had the chance (they all wondered how does their loving brunet – Tsuna – had that kind of personality). It was amusing to see Gokudera tried to not leash on him for the first ten minutes (they were surprised the bomber hasn't act according to his temper, yet) until Yoshi began to pry on his private life. Tsuna tried to calm the bomber down but the damage has done, he leashed.

It wasn't a pretty sight.

Everyone was trying to stop their fight but they can't do much when they have to consider both Yoshi and Gokudera's safety. They put their best effort to separate the two rampaging teen (in Gokudera's case) without harming either one of them. It was a hard struggle as they didn't back down so easily. Some of them was tempted to use force instead, but then remembered what the baby hit-man had told them.

_Do not harm either one of them if you still wanted to live._ Which mean if they hurt Yoshi then _they'll _hurt Tsuna, and neither one of them wanted that. They have tried to calm the bomber down, but alas their effort was futile, that was until Tsuna had enough and scold both of them.

Tsuna was beyond furious to see his friends (or his alter-ego) to fight among them self, he told them that it was rather childish and immature. He reminded Gokudera that he was still a right hand-man of the Tenth boss, and it will do no good if the silveret lose his cool. The bomber felt ashamed before quickly excusing himself.

"As for you, Yoshi," Yoshi didn't like, no, _despise_ the burning sensation he felt as Tsuna focused his attention on him.

Tsuna gave him a lesson he couldn't ever forget, since the brunet know inflicting pain on Yoshi would mean hurting himself (even just a bit), the brunet opted for more safer procedure; Sugar-coating his words were the only thing he had mastered when Reborn first taught him and for once he was glad that the Demon is his tutor.

"I couldn't have my best-friends to fight, no?" Tsuna sighed dramatically, making sure to create some false-tear when he's on it. Yamamoto fell for it instantly and promised the brunet to bring Gokudera back.

"I began to think that Reborn method of protecting me while he's not around is useless as his trusted Guardian started to pick a fight with his fellow Guardian..." Tsuna just have to have that miserable kicked-puppy look.

When the golden-eyed teenager didn't bulge (although Tsuna did notice the boy widened his eyes a bit in which he quickly taken advantage of), Tsuna deepened his acting and it works! Seconds later he was on his knees begging Tsuna to forgive him (that he wouldn't do it anymore) and everything will be back as it have been (he even apologized to Gokudera!).

Yamamoto came back an hour later with Gokudera who followed closely behind him – albeit a little slower -, head bowed down.

Tsuna forgave both of them and told them to never do it again as it saddened him that they fought all the time. But even then, Tsuna had to introduce Yoshi to the rest of the Guardian as to not raise confusion among the Tenth family, which didn't proceed well. Reborn had called them on a second meeting to tell them about potential threat for some enemy Famiglia and that he was going to investigate it for the time being and entrusted Tsuna with his Guardians. Reborn explained about how Yoshi was made and his purpose. Tsuna had to restrain Yoshi when he caught sight two murderous teen and had to remind him that getting in fight with either one of them was not good. When it didn't work, Tsuna reminded Yoshi about his promise to him and he backed down immediately.

However Yoshi's promise didn't last long when Mukuro began to pry on his mind. And the golden-eyed boy despised the teen to the very core of his well being, and he wasn't even exaggerating!

Back at the two murderous teen, Hibari and Mukuro didn't even bat an eyelash when the baby hit-man had warn them about the special condition about Tsuna and Yoshi, Reborn even threatened them but all they say was "I won't fight such weaklings," which – as expected – angered Yoshi that he began to attack Hibari. Their strength were on par but Yoshi quickly loose his stance and was finished by swift uppercut from Hibari. The raven acknowledged Yoshi to be strong enough to be called 'omnivore'.

Ever since then, the School Prefect always demanded for another round of fight or to challenge him into a battle every now and then. Last time they let Hibari fight the golden-eyed boy, half of the school was destroyed with burnt marks here and there. Literally.

Since then, Yoshi wasn't allowed in the school perimeter.

Still, the golden-eyed boy had his duty to protect Tsuna from any harm 24/7. Which he had no other choice but to trespass to get in the school without seeing the prefect. He was careful to make his presence known.

This brought him to his current predicaments as he tried hard to mask his presence on a tree branch just beside Tsuna's class.

So far, nothing bad happened.

Though it was a different story with the teacher. Occasionally, they would hit his unfortunate Host when the brunet doze off, or when they caught him staring outside (to check whether Yoshi was still there or not). Yoshi almost jumped from the tree branch he was currently sitting at just to give those teacher a lesson to never hit Tsuna again. But his kind-hearted Host never told him to lay his hands on those sorry excuse of a teacher which made him all the more confused.

...

Why was the brunet insisted on not inflicting pain on others?

Even though he was originally from the same body as Tsuna, he still couldn't quite grasp his counter-pads way of thinking. This made the golden-eyed boy curious. They were the same, so why does he felt like a stranger around Tsuna?

He was brought out of his musing when he felt a dull pain across his temple. Apparently, the teacher had caught Tsuna sleeping through the class, and he was not happy for it.

Yoshi couldn't make out what the teacher was saying to him (but from the looks of it, the teacher won't hesitate to punish Tsuna if the boy slept again), and it was enough to make Yoshi jump off the tree branch inside Tsuna's class.

_Don't._

He halted, narrowing his eyes at Tsuna, questioning the brunet on his decision. The brunet just shook his head and pleaded him to stay still.

_Are you sure? _Yoshi mouthed.

Tsuna just flashed a reassuring smile and nodded his head slightly, indicating it as a 'yes'.

The golden-eyed boy had no other choice but to comply. Now he have to wait for the school to end before he could ask Tsuna about it.

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you let me beat them up? I can feel every hit they gave you," It was an excuse, Yoshi certainly could stand those numbing pain but he still couldn't let them hit his dear Host to go through that every day.<p>

Tsuna sighed, he knew it, Yoshi couldn't stand the pain he felt every day. Up until now, the golden-eyed boy was keeping an eye for him, apart from the fact that he had absolutely nothing to do, his alter-ego had genuinely offered protection, much to Gokudera's dismay.

"Hibari-san will beat you up if he found out," It was half-true, while he didn't want his teacher to get hurt because he wasn't paying attention in class, he was concerned about the golden-eyed teen wellbeing, he may feel some of the pain but it was nothing compared to what Yoshi will feel if the prefect decided to fight him.

The golden-eyed boy snorted, "You know his strength is in par with mine, I'm sure if _you're_ the one who fights him, it'll be an easy win," there he goes again, Tsuna must teach Yoshi to not underestimate their enemies, even if they're indeed weak, they still couldn't let their guard down. Yoshi always held his head too high once he beat his enemy, and that was his first mistake; looking down on people. Arrogance was one of Yoshi's many weakness, and probably the hardest one to get rid of. So Tsuna probably have to drill him with

...

Tsuna groaned. Did he just think about that? Did he just think to never underestimate their enemies, whoever it might be? Did he just think of teaching Yoshi how to get rid of his arrogance? Did he just sound like a _mafia boss?_ The very reason why his life have been a mess? Tsuna wanted to bang his head to the nearest wall as the thought of him as a mafia boss flashed in his eyes.

But instead of voicing his though, the brunet just shook his head once again and said; "It's not as easy as it looks like, Yoshi," the firmness of his voice that spoke with much authority made the latter dumbfounded, mouth agape, now he understand why they choose Tsuna to lead the Tenth Generation of Vongola Famiglia. Sawada Tsunayoshi may not realize it, but his act, his though, his action, is what the Ninth had seen in him. He wasn't reckless, yet the brunet will take action if one of his Family get hurt.

Yoshi stared at the retreating back of Tsuna, he finally understood how the brunet managed to get people to put their life for him. He was so simple, yet complex at the same time. Tsuna was like the vast sky, he would fend off the threat and protect what's important to him, protecting them with his life, and still forgive his enemies, accepting them like one of his family.

"Hey, Yoshi, are you coming? Reborn will get mad if we're late, you know," The brunet called, snapping Yoshi out of his though.

"Ah, yes, wait up!"

He figured it out, the complex paradox known as Tsuna. Yoshi had the feeling that it's one of Tsuna's special traits. _Yes._ If it's was Tsuna, he didn't mind risking his life just to save him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Sorry guys, I have to end it here. I really wanted to make this longer but I figured it will mess up the suspense it made ^^;

I personally see 72 as a rebellious teenager who is as calm as water, but once you mess up with him, you will see his fury, lol. Oh, and I made him a little bit protective of Tsuna because... well, for one, Tsuna is his host, and he will feel pain in full force if it's inflicted on Tsuna, because he was set (or a failure) _after _Tsuna, and because he was made by some _part_ of Tsuna's DNA, Tsuna won't feel as much pain if it's inflicted on Yoshi.

Hope it clears the confusion as of now! And thank you so much for the support guys! Total **600** view just in three days! I can't thank you enough for this!

I hope you enjoyed Protective!HDWM!Tsuna! Please leave a review if on your way out, I'm glad to receive _any kind of review,_ or you could just ramble about anything and maybe suggest me something (like HDWM!Tsuna's name, I'm really thankful for that).


End file.
